


Putting Holes in the World

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/ square, piercings/needleplay. Beta'd by magenta. Contains D/s themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Holes in the World

Tommy sits back in the chair at the back of the tattoo parlour, watching Adam discuss options with the tattoo artist. He shifts, uncomfortable in the dentist-like chair; the plug in his ass pressing hard for a moment against his prostate, and he has to bite back a moan.

His dick pulses in reaction and he thinks for a moment he's going to slide off the chair on to the floor, until Adam puts a hand on his chest, his fingers splayed out, digging in a little to Tommy's soft skin.

He should be embarrassed, he thinks, his mind hazy, that he's sitting in this tattoo parlour half-naked; a very obvious erection pressing against his jeans, and Adam's hand even more clearly possessive on his chest, but all he feels is ... loved. Owned. Safe.

Adam runs a thumb idly over one nipple and Tommy can't suppress the shiver that runs over his skin. The tattoo artist doesn't even blink – just carries on talking to Adam as they discuss the options.

"Could I do one?" Adam asks, rubbing his thumb over and over until Tommy's nipple is a stiff peak and he thinks he might go out of his mind, or come in his pants, cockring or no.

The tattoo artist – Theo – raises an eyebrow in surprise. "You want to do one of the piercings?"

Tommy bites down hard on his bottom lip as Adam pinches the nipple he's been rubbing. "Adam - " Tommy curls one hand around Adam's arm as his back arches up off the chair.

Adam looks down, like he's surprised Tommy's there, even as he pinches harder. Tommy feels his face flush as his mouth opens and he wants to -

"I'd have to be here," Theo says, imperturbable. "You can't just ... go off and pierce it yourself with no supervision. Too many risks."

Adam nods, like that's what he's expecting, as he runs his knuckles down Tommy's bare chest. It's a gesture that's meant to soothe, Tommy knows, but it just sets off tiny sparks under his skin and his grip tightens on Adam's arm.

"Of course. So I can do one?"

Theo's mouth twists up and he stares at a spot on the wall for a long second. "Normally I'd say no … I _should_ say no."

Adam gently prises Tommy's fingers from his arm, and gives him a swift, warning look. Tommy subsides in the chair, his skin pricking up in goosebumps as he winds his fingers together on his lap.

"Is it the money? I'll pay extra if that's the case."

Tommy watches as Theo studies Adam's face carefully, searching for something. "It's not the money. I just need to know you'll be careful. It's harder than it looks."

Adam circles Tommy's nipple with his thumb, a mesmerising round and round and Tommy has to bite down on his bottom lip hard to keep still in the chair. "I'll be careful," he says, his voice soft, his eyes on Tommy's face. "I'll do everything you say."

Tommy looks up at Adam's face, into his eyes and takes a breath. Suddenly it's easy to keep still in the chair; to not move like he knows Adam wants, with Adam's eyes pinning him to the chair. The expression in them is soft, almost, but Tommy can see around the edges of the softness and it's that – ice that he responds to now.

"All right. But we'll do it after hours, okay?" Theo says, drawing Adam's attention.

"Sure. Let's set it up. And while we're here, let's talk about piercing his dick, too."

Tommy can't help a small jump at that, he hadn't been expecting that at all, but Adam's hand is on his chest again, fingers spread wide, and digging in. Adam looks down at him for a beat … two … three… and Tommy doesn't say anything. His eyes feel stretched wide in surprise, but he makes no other movement. No other sound.

It's not up to him. His body hasn't been his own since … Adam would say since the first time he tangled his hand in Tommy's hair and pushed him to his knees. Tommy would say since he walked into the band audition, but Adam doesn't know that. Doesn't know that Tommy's had the urge to be on his knees for Adam since the day they met.

He watches as Adam and Theo talk quietly, setting up an appointment to pierce Tommy's nipples and – oh god – and his _dick_. He closes his eyes; mentally skipping ahead. Past the pain of the initial intrusion, that he can only imagine, he can see what Adam has in mind: can see himself chained up – the links cold at first against his skin, but warming as his blood warms – his dick chained to his nipples, chained to … he opens his eyes and looks over at Adam, who's watching him with the same, almost-soft look on his face.

Tommy smiles then, bright and unguarded, and he's rewarded with one of Adam's grins that light up his whole face, and put a spark in his eyes. Theo says something, and Adam's attention is diverted again, but Tommy feels like he's basking in the sun, and he relaxes back into the chair, half-dozing until he feels Adam's hand on his shoulder.

At home, that night, Tommy lets himself finish the thought; as Adam tangles his hands in Tommy's hair and fucks his mouth; hard; his eyes dark and intent on Tommy's face.

_collar_ he thinks, as his eyes slip closed; as his world narrows to being nothing more than a mouth; an object for Adam to use.

 

Tommy's allowed to come, after. After Adam has made use of him, and left him sore and pliant, his mind blurred and his body fluid and obedient under Adam's touch. It's been … a while since Adam let him have the privilege of an orgasm, and it feels like it goes on forever. Tommy tries to remember the sensation, because he doesn't know when he'll be given another one, but it fades into the rest of the night; into a blur of pain and pleasure and being _owned_.

 

He recalls the feeling a few days later; back in the tattoo parlour chair. There's a brand new hoop through one nipple, and he's mesmerised by the needle now flashing in Adam's hand.

 

He's sore already; and there's a world of pain ahead of him today, he knows, but all he can think of when Adam carefully starts pushing the needle in, as his world narrows to a sharp point of pain, is how safe he feels.

 

How _owned_.


End file.
